Teach Me
by quinnharperwriting
Summary: Amy teaches her daughter what she needs to know on lesbian sex. Contains lesbian mother/daughter incest, don't read if you don't like to read incest. Story is better than the summary, I hope. One shot


**One last warning: IF YOU DON'T LIKE INCEST DON'T READ!**

**This has lesbian incest, if it's not your thing you don't have to read. It also has phrases such as "her mother/her daughter"**

"Hey Mom." Teddy said walking into the house.

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Amy responded from the couch.

"Good." Teddy responded and sat down in the chair. "Where is everyone?" Teddy asked.

"Charlie left for her friends for the weekend, and the boys left for their annual camping trip." Amy responded. "So it's just us for the weekend." Amy added.

"Cool." Teddy responded.

"Hey, I saw a video on your laptop. You're into girls?" Amy asked her. Teddy blushed.

"I've always been interested, and attracted to them. I just don't know for sure, cause like I've never like done it with a girl." Teddy responded.

"So you can have sex with me." Amy said.

"What?" Teddy exclaimed.

"I'm bisexual, Teddy. I've been with plenty of girls. I can teach you, do you want me to teach you?" Amy said. Teddy shrugged. "Think about it." Amy said and walked away, up the stairs. Teddy sat and thought for a minute. She took a deep breath and walked up the stairs. She opened her mother's door, she was sitting on the bed.

"Teach me." Teddy said. Amy stood up and walked over to her daughter. Just follow my lead." Amy whispered and then kissed her daughter. Teddy kissed back and soon the two were on the bed. Amy on top of Teddy.

Amy pulled off Teddy's shirt and kissed down Teddy's neck, and Teddy lifted her upper body so Amy could unclip Teddy's bra. Amy threw the bra across the room and started on her daughter's breasts. Amy licked around the nipple, bit the nipple, sucked the boob and then moved to the next. Teddy moaned while her mother did this to her. Amy moved between each boob. Her daughter's body was perfect.

But Amy was taking her time, Teddy wanted it now. She was desperate but Amy went slow.

Amy unbuckled Teddy's jeans, and pulled them off of her body. Amy stayed down at Teddy's feet. She took her left foot, and licked the bottom. Teddy's toes curled. Amy went up Teddy's ankle, and licked from there to the edge of Teddy's foot again.

Amy went from toe to toe, she sucked on each one and dragged her teeth along them. Amy switched feet, and did the same thing to the other one. Amy finished on Teddy's feet, then went up Teddy's legs. She kissed on both sides, and after long minutes Amy reached Teddy's thighs. Amy kissed and nibbled, getting closer to Teddy's covered pussy. But avoiding it, to tease Teddy.

"Mommy." Teddy moaned. Amy smirked. Amy let out hot breaths of air on Teddy's covered pussy, it gave shivers through her entire body. "Mommy." Teddy repeated.

Amy kissed on top of her daughter's pussy, over the panties. Teddy shuddered. "Mommy." Amy continued to go slow. Amy went right above Teddy's pussy mound and gave it wet sloppy kisses.

"Mommy." Teddy moaned again. Amy ignored her daughter and stood up. She walked over to the chair in her bedroom.

"Come here baby." Amy said to her. Teddy stood up and walked over to her mother. Teddy sat on her mother's lap in a spooning position. Amy spread her daughter's legs apart, and used her hand to rub over Teddy's pussy lightly. Teddy kept moaning.

Amy used her other hand to focus on Teddy's boobs again. She gave her daughter nipple play, and used her best technique. "Mommy." Teddy moaned again. Amy used her mouth, and made out with Teddy and her neck. She sucked and bit Teddy's neck. "Mommy." Teddy moaned over and over again, as her mother teased her entire body.

"Mommy, please!" Teddy moaned, it was her 34th time moaning for her mother to fuck her. At this point, Teddy's panties were soaking wet.

"Please what, baby girl?" Amy whispered into Teddy's ear. It sent shivers down her body.

"Please fuck me." Teddy whispered. Amy slipped her hands into Teddy's panties, and pushed her two fingers through Teddy's hole. Teddy moaned. Amy pulled her fingers in and out of Teddy's dripping wet hole. "I think I'm going to come!" Teddy exclaimed. Amy moved her fingers faster and right before Teddy would come, she pulled her fingers out. "Mommy." Teddy moaned again.

Amy moved Teddy off of her and then onto the bed. Amy spread her daughter's legs apart and licked her daughter's clit. Amy's tongue did things with Teddy's pussy that made her scream and moan. And soon Teddy had the biggest orgasm she ever experienced. Teddy let out a load of cum, and filled her mother's mouth with her plentiful juices. Teddy let out a few jerks and then relaxed, as best as she could. Teddy was still breathing heavily as her mother licked the rest of her pussy, to get every inch of her daughter's juices. Amy pulled her face away from her daughter's pussy, and leaned up to kiss her daughter.

"Is it my turn?" Teddy asked. Amy nodded, she was still fully clothed. Amy climbed on top of her daughter, cowgirl style and pulled off her shirt. Amy didn't have a bra on underneath so her huge beautiful breasts flopped out in front of Teddy's face. Teddy grabbed one of the two boobs and began to rub each of them. Teddy leaned up to her mother's crevice between her breasts and licked. Teddy only used her hands on her mom's breasts but it made her mother go crazy.

Teddy took her mother's pants and panties off and moved her mom to her face, and immediately began to eat her out.

"Oh fuck! You're good at this!" Amy screamed. Teddy kept going and going, until her mother came in her mouth. Teddy swallowed and licked it up. Amy was beginning to get off but Teddy grabbed her legs and pulled her back down, Teddy began again. She was going to make her mother come, again and again. It was only fair, because Amy teased Teddy. "Teddy, no. I already came." Amy exclaimed. Teddy didn't respond and kept going, she kept a very tight grip on her mother while she kept squirming and trying to contain herself with the sensations her daughter was giving her. Teddy made her mother come 4 more times, not giving much time for Amy to contain herself before the next one started. Amy was jerking and shaking. Teddy flipped her mother below her and kissed from her pussy to her mouth, covering almost every inch of the front of her mother's body. Amy relaxed a little bit and began to make out with her daughter, wrapping her legs around Teddy's waist.

"Can I do your butt?" Teddy asked when she pulled away shyly. Amy nodded and turned around to lay on her stomach. Teddy kissed her mother's ass cheek, licked from the top of her ass crack to the bottom, then Teddy spread her mom's ass cheeks apart. Teddy wet her mother's asshole first, then licked her fingers. Teddy put one finger in her mom's asshole, moved it in and out. She added another finger. Amy wouldn't stop moaning, she was enjoying it. Teddy ended up only using two fingers and she stopped when she felt like it. She pulled her fingers out, and they had slight amounts of stuff on it. Teddy decided to take a chance and she sucked on her fingers. Teddy moaned at the taste. Amy felt under the bed, and pulled out a huge strap on dildo.

"What's that?" Teddy asked.

"Your dad doesn't like anal, I love it. So can you fuck me in the ass?" Amy asked. Teddy nodded, Amy helped her daughter put the strap-on on. The two positioned themselves in doggy style, and Teddy shoved the strap on dildo into her mother's ass. "Easy." Amy said. "It's been a while." she added. Teddy nodded and slowed down. Teddy went back and forth, and soon went faster and faster. Amy screamed and moaned as she orgasmed and Teddy pulled out of her mother. Amy turned to her daughter and kissed her again, she took the strap on off of her daughter and threw it to the side. Amy put her daughter on the bed, and they began to scissor. Both of them were moaning at each other. They kissed, rubbed each other's boobs and bodies. This time the two came at the same time, and they were both exhausted. Teddy wasn't nearly as exhausted as Amy though, and Amy was going to fix that. Amy immediately began eating out Teddy's pussy, Amy did the same thing Teddy had done to her, made her have more orgasms than she could handle. Teddy loved every second of it.

The two cuddled together quietly for a while. Amy rubbed her daughter's body and Teddy's hands were playing with her mom's hair.

"Mommy?" Teddy whispered.

"Yes?" Amy responded.

"Can I suck your boobs?" she asked. Amy nodded. "Like if I was a baby?" Teddy added. Amy's smile widened. Amy sat up and Teddy laid on her mother's lap, Amy moved her one leg up so Teddy's head was lifted closer to her mother's boob. Teddy's mouth latched onto her mother's nipple, Amy moaned at the feeling and her hand traveled to her daughter's pussy. Amy lightly rubbed it. After the one boob began to hurt Amy, they switched boobs.

"That was amazing." Amy responded. Teddy fell asleep in her mother's arms.


End file.
